Keyhole Ultima
by Nick.Norma
Summary: Set 3 years after Sora's first adventure, the worlds of Kingdom hearts are being invaded by an ancient and terrifieing evil. It is up to Sora to put a stop to it and fulfill an ancient Prophecy...
1. The Date

_ There is a Heart to every world, There is a Heart to all worlds, And that means there is a Heart to existence. This is the realm of Runeshine, an endless abyss engulfed in dark flame. Locked safely out of sight it lies at the edge of the universe where the evil that dwells within it cannot harm the world. _

_ Unfortunately its lock is not resistant to everything, and over the thousands of years it has been protected by a thick force field. Now that force field has gone. Toxic gases from the planets have worn a hole in the protective bubble and let loose the darkness that lurks inside. And so the heart unleashed a horde of hideous creations called Nephilim that enslaved the universe in a single blow._  
  
Traverse Town, 3 years after Sora's first adventure,  
  
"Sora! Sora! Sora!' A huge crowd chanted repeatedly as the sixteen-year-old boy fought gallantly in the arena below.

Brandishing two powerful key blades Oblivion and Ultima weapon Sora leapt into action and quickly demolished the two Darkside trying to kill him without any effort whatsoever. The Crowd roared with excitement and the match was over.

Leaving the arena Sora was greeted by his three good friends Donald, Goofy and Kairi, 'That was awesome Sora!' Kairi grinned and hugged him tight, 'Great going man!' Donald squawked and slapped him on the back, 'Aw you guys it was nothing!' Sora exclaimed. His key blades disappeared and Sora whipped his sweaty hands on his towel. Brushing his hair out of his face Sora was about to leave with his pals when a strangled cry came across the stadium, 'Sora! Ol buddy that was the best yet!' Sora turned and spotted Philatitis an old goat man scamper towards him, 'Oh no' Sora groaned to Kairi and the others, 'Hey Phil!' Sora tried to look happy, 'Man oh man! You really are my best one yet!' Phil laughed and let his cigar, 'Yo, listen Phil...' Sora began, 'NO!' Phil anticipated what Sora was about to say and quickly stopped him,' You've got another fight in....' he looked at his watch,' ten minutes!' 'But I've gotta date with Kairi in five!' Sora complained and looked longingly at his friends standing a few feet away from the crazy goat-man, 'Well that's fine! You going to the movies? Good! You got four minutes to get there, one minute for some you-know-what, hey, hey, hey! And another five to get back! Its perfect!' 'Phil!' 'Oh fine! We'll cancel your income for the next week!' 'I am a millionaire you know!' 'Shutup'  
  
Sora and Kairi grabbed some popcorn and a drink and then stepped into the theatre, 'Gee this is going to be great!' Kairi grinned, 'I've been waiting a whole year for Olympus Chainsaw massacre volume 46!' Sora looked funnily at his gal, 'Kairi, you know the series is a flop don't you?' 'Sora, don't go there'

Suddenly the movies theme song began and they where forced to take their seats between a fat smelly man and a quirky blue mushroom heartless. The credits rolled and then the movie began with a woman standing in a limestone shower room washing. The music climaxed and a chainsaw sword used by the invisibles while they where still alive slashed down towards the woman who began to scream and the blood began to run down into the plughole...  
  
It was later that night when Kairi and Sora exited the theatre, a golden moon shone up above reminding Sora of the time he had spent in Halloween town three years ago, 'That was pretty cool wasn't it?' Kairi asked and grabbed Sora's hand, 'Yeh... real Gory...' Sora's face was a sickly green.  
  
They began to walk down a dark alley towards the mansion that they shared with Donald, Goofy and Daisy- Donald's wife.

Shadows began to heighten as they walked along. The wind howled and Sora found the hairs tensing on the back of his neck, Oblivion and Ultima weapon apperated into his hands instantly making Kairi and him aware of a possible danger. They heard a clatter in the dark and a swift movement, 'Wh...who's there?' Sora stuttered trying to squint into the gloom, '....' A foreign whisper echoed through the air as if someone was muttering a spell, 'Hello?' Kairi asked and hugged Sora tight. Another noise and the thing moved again, 'Show yourself!' Sora commanded and tightened his grip on his key blades, 'Ahh!' an old man hissed and leapt forwards. He wore old blue rags and carried a gnarled old walking stick, his eyes where glassed over with thick mucusy cataracts, 'Good evening Key bearer!' he hacked, 'Uh...hi?' 'Thinking of you wherever you are...'

Sora stopped and absently replied, 'We pray for our sorrows to end... Who are you?' 'I am, but a mere shell; a messenger of a higher power...' 'What higher power?' 'Keyhole is open...' 'What?' 'The question is, are you ready for it?' 'What are you talking about?' 'Good luck Key bearer, here it comes'

And the man was gone. He had simply vanished into the night sky leaving Sora and Kairi alone and scared. And puzzled...

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The Meteor shower

Later in the evening Sora and Kairi arrived at their apartment and where forced to sneak into their beds as Goofy, Donald and Daisy where already asleep. That night Sora had a dream. He was standing alone on a stain glass platform like the one from to haunting vision he had had three years back on Destiny Islands. A thick dark mist lapped violently at his feet like a hideous wave. He felt very lonely, standing there like an empty shell. Yet he wasn't alone, Huddling in the centre of the floor, in the foetal position sat an old friend from Sora's past. The boy had puffy blue pants, a yellow shirt and silvery white hair, 'Riku?' Sora asked him. Riku looked up at Sora with a terrified look on his face. It was obvious he had been crying, 'Riku what's wrong? Where are we?' Riku shuddered and whimpered to his old buddy, '...Nowhere' he said, 'Huh?' '...This is it Sora- Nowhere and nothing. This; is the future!' He began to sway back and forth, 'Riku! What do you mean? What future?' 'Our future Sora! THE future, all futures! The future of all worlds!' Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream from the darkness and Riku leapt and grabbed Sora by the leg, 'Don't let them take me Sora! Please!' Sora, confused stumbled back and Riku let go, 'I shall see you again my friend' Riku gave a glum smile as Sora began to fade from sight. Riku turned to face whatever had given the scream and drew his sword into attack position. Sora spotted something coming towards the teen but could not work out what. It was if the thing wasn't even there, it was like a rift in time, an invisible beast. Riku yelled at the thing and charged into it, he was knocked back and landed close to Sora, 'Riku!' Riku turned and looked in Sora's direction and smiled before his skin and muscle flaked away and his grey skeleton collapsed into dust, 'Riku! NOOO!' 'I will see you again Sora, I shall see you again...'  
  
Sora woke with a start, Keyblade in hand; sweat dribbling over his tense body. He took a deep breath to calm down, 'Riku' he moaned. His best friend was gone for good now! Last he had seen of Riku, Riku had helped him and King Mickey seal Kingdom Hearts, with Riku inside. And now it seemed all hope was lost in bringing him back. Sora got up out of his bed and went to get a glass of water. Out in the kitchen he poured himself one and quickly gulped it down, 'Can't sleep either Sora?' came Kairi's voice. Sora jumped and turned to see his girl sitting in her pyjamas on the couch. He sat down next to her and hugged her tight, 'What's keeping you awake?' he asked her, 'I'm not sure... There's something not quite right about tonight' 'Tell me about it!' Sora exclaimed showing her that the Keyblade had thought that evil was near enough for it to appear in Sora's hands. They sat together for a few minutes before they both dozed off. BOOM! Sora was awoken by a huge blast extremely early that morning, 'What the?' he leat up and soon found Kairi at his side, 'What was that?' she asked and then stopped. Staring out he window the two teens gasped in horror. Traverse town was being destroyed! Huge red meteors were crashing down and colliding with the city. People were screaming and dieing in the street as strange glowing red creatures chased after them with cruel looking scimitars! 


	3. Trapped!

'Sora! What's going on? Whats happened?' Kairi cried, her fingernails digging into Sora's shoulders. Donald, Goofy and Daisy where up as soon as one of the huge meteors had smashed through the centre of the house, 'Yikes!' Goofy cried when he saw the chaos unfolding outside, Quick! Sora, Goofy! We have to help!' Donald squawked, 'Kairi and I will stay in here where its safe' Daisy tried to leave Kairi away but she pulled away and quickly ran into Sora's arms, 'I can fight!' she pleaded, 'I know... but not today' he said in a comforting voice. Kairi gave a small sob and then kissed Sora full on the lips. Embracing Passionately Sora looked into her eyes and smiled, 'I don't want to loose you again!' he whispered, 'And I don' want to loose you either' Kairi literally cried back. They kissed again before Donald pulled them apart, 'I'll see you soon!' Sora yelled to Kairi as he summoned Oathkeeper the extremely powerful Keyblade Kairi had forged for him by accident and turned to chase after his two comrades.  
  
The terror outside was unbearable as Sora and the other two watched, a woman carrying her child ran past as a horde of the hideous monsters leapt onto her and quickly devoured her and the child, 'What are these things?' Sora asked himself. When all of a sudden Riku's voice echoed through his mind,  
  
_'They are the Nephilim- Fallen Angels'_  
  
'Nephilim?' 'What?' Donald asked. But his question was never answered for the three found that they had been surrounded by these evil entities. The Nephilim whispered in a dumb vaguely human voice, 'Key...We want...Key!' Sora gasped a gripped the Keyblade tight, 'Oh No! There's no way your getting this!' The Nephilim chuckled and slowly advanced swords drawn. That was the last thing Sora saw before he was knocked unconscious.

_They want you Sora, not the Keyblade..._


	4. An old Friend Returns

Sora awoke hours later; he was in a dark dank dungeon. Smelly water dripped from leaks in the ceiling and rats scurried around at his feet, 'Huh? Where am I?' he mumbled and rubbed his head. He tried to summon his Keyblade but it refused to appear for him at all. Standing up Sora found that he seemed to be chained to the wall and could barely move a few metres from where he had been placed while unconscious, 'What happened?' he asked, 'They got you' came a very familiar voice from in a dark corner, 'Riku?' Sora peered into the gloom, just making out another figure lying against the wall arms folded, 'Hello Sora' 'Riku it is you!' Sora rushed towards him but tripped and crashed to the floor, 'Still as clumsy as ever I see' 'But Riku! I thought you where trapped in Kingdom Hearts?' 'I was' Riku replied, 'But how...' 'I didn't escape Sora I was retrieved. Retrieved by the Nephilim Lord. He needs me Sora, and he needs you' 'Why?' 'Now that's something I'm not so sure about yet. The darkness revealed many wondrous and terrifying things, but it seems that for some reason it refuses to show me that' 'W...what do you mean?' Sora asked confused, 'Would you like me to tell you?' Riku stepped into what little light there was in the prison and Sora gasped in surprise. He had not seen his friend in three whole years and over that time Riku had changed drastically. He was a lot taller and extremely pale. He was heavily built, more than that of Sora, as he had needed to survive the Heartless for a long time. Somehow Riku seemed darker, maturer even, he wore a blindfold over his eyes for some unknown reason and Sora could see two glowing eyes vaguely illuminating the white strip of material that clung over them. 'Riku, what happened?' Sora asked... 


	5. Riku's Story

Sora, Goofy and Donald were in Kingdom Hearts pushing hard on two huge white doors while black mist seeped out around their legs.  
'I...Can't...It...Won't...Budge!' Sora grumbled as he fell against the door. Suddenly two Darkside began to clamber out of one of the shadowy funnels inside the doors, 'Waaa!' Donald cried. 'Push harder!' Goofy peered around the corner, 'Yikes!' 'Quit gawping!' Donald squawked. Then his curiosity got the better of him and he looked in too. A Mouse with another Keyblade had just demolished the beasts, 'Your Majesty!' the two cried. Then a gloved hand appeared on the other side of the door. Sora looked in and saw Riku pull on the door, 'Come on Sora we'll do it together!' Sora nodded and pushed even harder. The doors gave a lurch and began to roll in. Riku let go and stood back so he could see Sora better, 'Take care of her' he said- meaning Kairi, 'Hmm!' Sora nodded as the doors shut sealing Riku and King Mickey inside, 'Now Sora! Lets lock this Door' Mickey cried from inside. Sora whipped out his Keyblade and preformed the ritual to lock the door. A beam of light hit the doors on both sides and it evaporated into mist. Inside Riku stood back and watched his best friend disappear into darkness. He shed tears as he realised that it was beyond likely he would never see those he loved again. Why had he chosen the path of darkness? 'Riku' King Mickey touched his shoulder, 'Remember, there will always be a door to the light!' his voice echoed throughout the whole universe and Sora heard his thinking it was meant for him. 'Shut up you stupid mouse!' Riku mumbled and turned around, 'This is your fault! You're the one who got us involved in this crap! You and that friggen Keyblade!' In his rage Riku snatched Mickey's Keyblade and chucked it into the shadows, 'NOO!' Mickey cried and tried to catch it before it hit the ground but it was too late. The Keyblade was engulfed by liquid Heartless, 'You fool!' Mickey roared, 'By destroying that Keyblade you have destroyed our only chance of escape! That was the light in this dark! We can't be swallowed by the shadows! We still must play a part in this fate!' Riku cried back, 'What! You mean this horror isn't over yet? You mean my friends might still have to suffer? You Rat!' 'I'm a Mouse' 'Forget it! I won't be alive to even endure those thoughts!' Riku growled, 'Riku! You don't understand! You are a chosen one! You must survive! You are one of the Unknowns!' 'A what?' 'I don't know' 'Grr' 'But that's the point! I was not meant to see the future!' 'So how do we stay alive in this place?' Riku asked, 'Here put this on!' He handed Riku a blindfold, 'It will protect your eyes- they are the Doorway to your Soul, the thing that these creatures want, even more than they want your heart!' Riku wrapped the cloth around his eyes, 'Good' He heard Mickey say, 'I can't see!' 'You can see better with it on. Trust me, you don't want to see whats around us now' Riku soon felt cold, very, very cold. He couldn't feel his feet, 'Whats happening?' 'Shh! Stay still, we're going into suspended animation. Everything will be all right' After a few minutes Riku drifted off into a deep slumber... 


	6. Needed

'I don't know how long I drifted through that dark abyss, my mind and body battling a bloody war against the darkness that assaulted me Sora. But next thing I knew I was aware of a light. Brighter than anything I had ever seen. Then I heard voices. I was carried somewhere and set down on a soft bed to gain back my strength. I awoke days later to hear King Mickey sharpening a metal. The ring of the sparks told me specifically what they where, a pair of Keyblades on a spinning wheel. "Keyblades?" I asked him and sat up, "Ahh Riku your awake." Mickey said, "Can I take this Blindfold off?" I asked reaching for it, "You can try" I reached up and pulled it off. Immediately I was assaulted with strange images of what was yet to come. I saw the meteor shower, and the monsters from it. A voice told me what they where before a searing hot pain flashed in my head, "Ahh!" I cried and quickly put it back on, "Hmm, yes I thought that might happen" Mickey said, "What?" "The darkness got to you a little and has poisoned your eyesight. If you wish to control your dark powers we will need to teach you how to fight blindly" Later that week I began my training. Mickey gave me the two Keyblades and I went for a walk through the machine city we were in. I was standing in the middle of the street, rain pouring down when I realised I had been surrounded by Heartless. Stronger, Smarter Heartless. I felt something coming from them that they knew where YOU where Sora, "Where's Sora?" I asked them and drew my Keyblades. Suddenly I was on top of a tall building. But I was also down on the ground surrounded by Heartless. It was as if I was in two places at once! I pulled the blindfold from my eyes and saw the Nephilim lord, or I think it was he. Then I was on the ground again and fighting the Heartless ferociously. I vanquished them and that was the last I remember. Next thing I was in this Dungeon. And in your dream. I warned you about the future briefly but was attacked by a mind shroud and my visitation was cut short.' Riku told Sora. They were sitting together on one of the prison benches as Sora listened,  
'So if you're here Riku, where's Mickey?' Sora asked,  
'Who cares? It's a stupid Rat'  
'Hmmm...' Sora said thoughtfully,  
'Anyway Sora, how are we going to get out of this place?'  
'Your asking me?'  
'Well you're the Keyblade master aren't you?'  
'Yeh, but the friggen thing won't come to me at the moment!'  
'Hmm...The Darkness around this place must be too strong'  
'Well it looks like we're trapped,  
'I don't think so' an evil voice said,  
The two looked up, a tall Heartless stood in the doorway,  
'You two are needed' it said before knocking them out. 


	7. Reunion

He then brutally proceeded in dragging them out of their cell and down a long dark hall. As they stumbled down the corridors Sora realised where they were, 'These Shadow creatures just DO NOT have any imagination' Sora said with a bored tone as they where dragged through the Library of Hollow Bastion, the deserted castle world that the Heartless had founded as their base three years earlier, 'But I wonder why Oathkeeper won't come to its master?' Sora said as he once again tried to summon his Key, 'It won't work' The Heartless said,' There is too much evil in this place for the Keyblade to even venture here' Sora gave a depressed moan, 'If you must, you can play hero with this!' Sora suddenly found that his childhood weapon was in his hands, an old wooden sword. Riku noticed he had one too, 'Hahaha!' The Heartless laughed and dragged them deeper into the castle Until finally they came to a halt in front of a huge Heart-shaped portal with rainbowish colours glowing inside, 'Huh? The Dark Depths?' Sora asked when he saw it, 'But why?' 'No silly boy, Not just the Dark Depths- A portal to other worlds, A Portal to Runeshine! 'Runeshine?' 'Come let us go through!' The Heartless dragged them in and the three found those colours Sora had seen from outside the portal surrounded them, 'Runeshine, Runeshine, Take us to Runeshin...!' The Heartless began to chant, but he was stopped by a yell as Goofy ran through the portal and attacked him! 'Ahh!' The Heartless cried and exploded into purple mist, 'Goofy!' Sora cried, as his bonds were broken, 'Sora!' 'Sora!' Donald cried and leapt in too, 'What are you guys doing here?' 'We came to rescue you!' Goofy grinned, 'Hello Riku!' Donald said with resentment in his voice. Riku gave an acknowledging nod, 'Donald' 'How are you guys anyway?' Sora asked,' Where's Kairi?' The two's faces dropped and Goofy spoke, 'Sora she's gone' Sora and Riku gasped, 'The Nephilim, or whatever you called them took her!' 'But... I thought she was with Daisy?' Donald gave a pitiful moan and wiped his eyes, 'Uh... Daisy's dead' Goofy whispered, 'What! How?' 'Turns out the Nephilim like Duck. Donald was lucky to escape!' 'Oh Donald I'm sorry' Sora said trying to comfort him, 'I...I'll see her soon' Donald quacked, 'After all there's no chance of standing up against these creatures' 'Don't talk like that! As long as all four of us are around we can defeat any evil to come our way!' Sora roared, his sword against his chest, 'Sora...' Goofy began,' These Nephilim, they've taken over the universe. Everyone is his slave! The King of the Nephilim himself abides in Ansem' s old house in Traverse town!' 'What! No!' Sora yelled, 'We never even stood a chance' Donald said,' these fiends control a newer smarter, stronger breed of Heartless! Like the one who was talking to you!' 'Well I'm not giving up!' Sora said regaining his courage,' First things first, we must rescue Kairi! She's a princess of Heart, and that probably means trouble! Donald, Goofy, Do you know where she's being held?' 'Of course! In Ansem' s mansion!' Goofy said, 'Then we go there!' 'Next stop, Traverse Town!' Riku said and smiled. 


	8. Escape from Hollow Bastion

Exiting the Dark depths Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy found that they where surrounded. Hundreds of Shadow Heartless stood in the great hall in front of them, 'Shadows!' Sora laughed, 'Come on Riku! Lets take care of these guys, Donald Goofy get to the ship and start her up, we may need a quick get away!' 'Uh... Sora' Riku said, 'Yeh?' 'Don't get too cocky' 'What? Riku! They're just shadows! I eat these little guys for breakfast!' '...Now that is Gross!' 'Hypothetically speaking!' 'Sora we'll meet you outside!' Goofy cried as he and Donald quickly manoeuvred their way towards a window. They leapt out and used the Glide ability they had learnt from Peter Pan to escape. Sora smiled and summoned his weapon-The Keyblade, but it still refused to appear for him! The wooden sword was all that he could apperated, 'Oh well, this'll do!' He ran forwards and when to attack the first five Heartless to come his way. The Heartless saw him coming and jumped over him. Landing behind the boy they slashed out and Sora felt their cold bite hack into his flesh, 'Ahh! What the?' Heartless weren't that smart! 'Hey Sora!' Riku called from a way off,' Remember those stronger, smarter Heartless I told you about? I think you need some help!' Riku ran to them and slashed from side to side. Heartless exploded either way. He did a roll to dodge a well thought out attack and made his way to the castle exit, 'Now you try' Sora copied Riku's moves but this time the creatures were ready, 'Don't copy me! They learn Sora!' He made it too Riku but just barely, 'Now lets go!' They turned and ran down through the bastion and exited out into the waterfall courtyard, 'Sora! Riku! Hop in!' They looked up and saw Donald and Goofy leaning out of the gummy ship to grab them. Sora and Riku clambered up into the ship and the Gummi ship blasted off into space... 


	9. Releasing Apollyon

Meanwhile in a far off citadel...  
  
'Master, Master!' The Nephilim groaned to a shadowy figure sitting on a cold stone chair, 'What is it Igor?' The hooded figure asked. He was short, very short, 'We... uh have a... Whats the word, Prag...no that's not it... Prol...No...Problem! We have a problem!' The dumb creature beamed, 'What kind of problem?' the Nephilim Lord gritted his teeth, 'The two Unknowns... they...uh?' he paused and his eyes crossed so it looked as if he was counting, 'Yeh! The two Unknowns have escaped!' he smiled again, 'WHAT?' The Nephilim lord flipped from his throne and landed behind him, 'Huh? Where'd everybody go?' The Nephilim said. Then he caught on and turned around to find that the "Master" had a cruelly curved Keyblade at its throat, 'Hi?' The Nephilim asked, 'How...did... This happen!' 'I don't want to tell you! You're being mean!' 'Grr! Tell me and I may spare your life you dim-witted baboon!' 'Now that's more like it! Their two friends interfered when the Heartless thingy was gunna bring them here!' 'Hmm... That duck and that dog are growing annoying...I will send Apollyon my greatest warrior to destroy them when they arrive here in Traverse town. But now, for your stupidity you shall die!' 'Hey that's not fai...' he was cut off- literally. The Nephilim' s head rolled off into a corner and the body evaporated into mist... 'Solders!' The Nephilim lord roared and his voice was heard throughout Ansem' s old house, 'Release Apollyon!' Somewhere, deep in the bowels of the citadel something hideous clenched its warty hands, rattled its chains and growled... 


	10. Repeated Memories

The Summer islands where a peaceful group of tropical landmasses way out to see somewhere in the universe. Disconnected from the outside world the people were a simple race, save but one boy. His name was Tyra. He had spunky blonde hair and brown eyes. Dressed in white the boy seemed to be just like all of his kind. But he wasn't. Tyra was a dreamer. He knew that there were other worlds out there and that he was going to visit them. He also had a strange feeling, something he had had for as long as he could remember. It was night and Tyra was lying on his bed trying to sleep as tomorrow him and his friends would escape this island on a raft that they had been building over the past few months. Suddenly Thunder rumbled in the distance as a storm erupted, 'Oh no! The Raft!' Tyra cried and began to run downstairs... 


	11. The King has returned!

For those reviewers out there complaining about my paragraphing, I do paragraph my work on word but when it is posted on the Internet it gets mucked up. Now I know there is a Preview/Edit page but for some reason it won't work for me. So Sorry, but I can't. Sincerely, Sekhemnet (The author)  
  
Sora and the Gang arrived in Traverse town just past midnight the following night. Sora had seen horrible things before, but nothing prepared him for what greeted them as they got out of the Gummy ship. Traverse Town was a wreck. After the Nephilim attack the place had been totally and utterly demolished. All that left of this once noble city was burning rubble and the occasional stray house. Nephilim roamed the street attacking any survivors and torturing them for pure entertainment. Sora, Donald and Goofy watched in dismay as a single blow from a Nephilim sword decapitated a child dressed in rags, 'What happened here?' Riku asked, 'After Sora was captured these things destroyed all in their path! The only thing that was really left standing was Ansem' s mansion and that was taken over by their lord.' Goofy explained, 'And this guy has Kairi right?' Sora asked, 'The seventh princess of heart... what are they up to?' Riku mumbled under his breath, 'I don't know, but whatever he's planning it can't be good' Donald quacked. Turning a corner they where surprised to find a group of Nephilim hacking violently at a shadowy figure. At first the creatures seemed to be winning when all of a sudden a burst of white light exploded from within and sent the Nephilim flying, 'What the?' Sora commented. As the smoke cleared the four could make out a short hooded figure, holding a Keyblade, 'Your Majesty!' Donald and Goofy fell of themselves. The figure turned its head and a white smile was shown from inside the hood. Reaching up the figure pulled back his hood to reveal King Mickey! 'Mickey mouse, what a pleasant surprise' Riku said monotonously and stepped forth, 'Mr Riku' Mickey replied, 'Still blind?' 'I see better than I used to' 'Your Majesty what are you doing here?' Goofy asked, 'Trying to find you of course!' Mickey replied, 'And boy oh boy is it good to see you!' He slapped his hands on Donald and Goofy's backs in a greeting, 'So what's going on here Mickey?' Riku asked,' I'm sure YOU know' 'I know as much as you Riku, The Nephilim have attacked Traverse town and Kairi has been kidnapped. The only knew piece of information I have found is that they came from a world by the name of Runeshine' 'Runeshine?' Sora asked, 'Come, it is not safe out here on the streets. We will talk more inside' Mickey said as he lifted up a manhole and jumped down. Donald and Goofy followed and then Sora and Riku entered too. They landed in a large pipe. Smelly green water rose to their waste and forced them to wade after Mickey, 'Uh King? Where are we going?' Donald asked, 'To the secret cavern, Leon is waiting' Mickey replied.  
  
Five minutes later they found themselves stepping up on shore to see Leon, Yuffie and Aerieth sitting in a circle on large rocks talking, 'I see you found the others' Leon said to Mickey as he got up, 'Good to see you again Sora' 'Hiya Leon' Goofy waved, 'Now that the two have arrived we can continue with our plans' Yuffie said acknowledging Riku and Sora, 'I'm thinking that the only way to kill these monsters is to strike their home, Runeshine' Aerieth stated, 'What is this Runeshine?' Riku asked, 'Runeshine, Runeshine according to legend is the Heart of everything. It contains Al the secrets of the universe and is a prison to the greatest evil ever born- The Nephilim. For years it was protected by a force field, but it seems that they have broken through. Lucky we have a prophecy on our side' Leon said, 'Yes a Prophecy' Yuffie took over,' A prophecy handed down through the ages- telling of three chosen ones called the Unknown and a princess. Two who are able to wield their own Keyblades and the third- someone who has the ability to see into the future. We know that Sora is a Keyblade master and that YOU Riku are the seer as it where. We also have a sneaking suspicion that Kairi is the princess and Mickey is the second Keyblade wielder' 'And so first we must free Kairi...' Leon began but was broke off as a loud roar echoed through the tunnels, 'What the?' Leon growled. Suddenly a swarm of Locusts exploded into the room. They buzzed around and began to sting them with strange spikes on their rear ends, 'Oh no!' Leon groaned,' I've only ever heard of these things once, They are the calling card of the Nephilim King's chief warrior- Apollyon the Locust lord! Aerieth, Yuffie, Mickey Run! We'll take care of him!' The three scampered off as the locusts formed a tall shape. They dissolved into a solid form eight feet high with dark red eyes, sharp yellow teeth and bloodstained horns. The Creature was built like a tank and it wore nothing but a brown loincloth, 'I am Apollyon!' it said, 'And now...' 'You die! 


	12. A Crossing of Destinies

Its name is saviour...  
  
The voice echoed across the summer islands. Tyra stood against the dark sky as he held the strange weapon in his hands. Shaped like a giant key, it was a golden colour and had a glowing halo floating above it. The handle was shaped like a medieval cross and the key's edges where carved extremely sharp. Suddenly the creatures arose. The where white and could bend in every direction, 'Not these guys again!' Tyra cried and used Saviour to hack through them only to be confronted by his friend Rhina standing in a portal of light, 'Tyra! Take my hand and we shall leave this island!' he said and held out his palm. Tyra reached forward and grabbed at Rhina. Suddenly Rhina disappeared in a blast of light and Tyra was sent ricocheting through time and space. He awoke a few hours later in a dark alley in a ruined city. He looked at an old sign and discovered he was in the second district of Traverse town- where ever that was...  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku where smashed back wards into the wall by Apollyon's huge hand, 'Eughh' Sora winced. It was hopeless, not even their best fighter- Leon could stand against this foul creature. After his first Gunblade attack Leon and been crushed by Apollyon's foot. He was dead. Sora was about to admit defeat when Kairi's voice rang through his ears,  
  
Don't give up Sora!  
  
Filled with knew strength Sora rose and was amazed to find the Ultima weapon in his hand, the most powerful of all Keyblades, 'Grr!' Sora was filed with all the anger and hate he had for the Nephilim species. He despised them so much that it gave him a kind of power. Sora flipped forward and landed on his Keyblade, spinning it around against the ground he preformed trinity- a powerful magic attack. The ground around his enemy exploded sending Apollyon flying backwards into the roof of the cavern. He crashed through and landed above in the third district, 'Riku! Goofy! Donald! Lets go! We've got to finish him off before gets away!' Sora roared and clambered up after the beast. Arriving in the third district Sora cried out in pure terror, Apollyon had changed shape, he was now a demonic looking thing more so than before. He stood taller than he used to and his head looked like that of a spotted cat. His body was of a dragons and he had ten spiky horns carved with evil signs, 'Come to me Keyblade master!' he hissed,' so that I might eat you!' Sora obliged and ran to the thing his Keyblade over his head and slammed it down on the things face. It exploded and sent Sora back. The Dust cleared and the creature remained there unharmed! 'Oh no!' Sora moaned... As Tyra explored the districts of Traverse town he learnt one thing- stay away from the nasty creatures that the survivors he had seen called "Nephilim. But when the scream echoed through the night sky he was compelled to help, why? Because the scream was familiar to him, 'Rhina!' yelled,' Hold on I'm coming!' Screeching around the corner he was confronted with a massive sight. Rhina his best friend was cornered with a duck, a dog-man and a hooded figure against a building as a huge dragon-like creature stepped slowly forwards. Rhina was holding up a weapon in defence, which looked rather a lot like his own "Saviour" 'Rhina!' He ran towards the creature and in one foul swipe froze the monster in mid air like a stone statue, within three seconds the thing exploded into dust sending everyone flying, 'Ahh! Oof!' he landed on Rhina, 'Rhina are you okay?' he asked, 'Rhina? I'm not Rhina and get off of me!' Sora grumbled from underneath him, 'Oh sorry, But if your not Rhina then why do you have his face?' Tyra asked confused, 'I don't know, but I'm definitely not this Rhina, the name's Sora' 'Oh, I'm Tyra' Tyra said, 'Hey Tyra, thanks for helping us out of that mess. This is Donald and that's Goofy' he pointed to them, 'Who's the guy with the blindfold?' 'Oh that's Riku, he doesn't take very kindly to strangers' 'Hi Riku' Tyra waved. Riku waved back, 'He can see?' 'To a fashion' Tyra looked at Sora's Keyblade, 'Nice Saviour!' he said, 'What?' 'Your Key thingy, it's a Saviour isn't it?' Tyra asked. Sora realised that the boy was talking about what type of Keyblade he had, 'Its called a Keyblade' he explained,' you can get different kinds- this is the Ultima weapon. How did you get one anyway?' 'I'm not that sure, it just appeared in my hands back on the island' 'Island?' 


	13. Beware the Deceiver

A few hours later Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Tyra had been picked up by Yuffie and Aerieth and taken to their hideout where Tyra told everyone their story. They all agreed finally that it was a possibility that Tyra may be the second Keyblade wielding unknown instead of Mickey. Mickey was not too happy about that suggestion, 'Remember the Deceiver Yuffie' Mickey commented, 'Oh Mickey don't be so jealous! This boy is not a deceiver' 'Deceiver?' Sora asked, 'The prophecy tells of another Keyblade wielder who will claim to be an unknown but will only lead the other unknowns away from their mission.' Mickey said, 'And since this boy has arrived after all the unknowns have been found it makes the most sense that he is the deceiver' 'Oh Mickey!' Aerieth said,' Lets not think about that just now, lets relax knowing that the prophecy is being fulfilled. By the way, what happened to Leon?' Sora gulped and told them what happened. Yuffie took it the hardest. Within a few minutes she was standing in a corner of the room with one of her ninja stars pressed down on her wrists, 'Don't try and stop me!' she screamed,' I don't wanna live anymore!' The others managed to calm her down and eventually she dropped the star. But destiny had finished with Yuffie it seemed for as she dropped the star it hit the ground and rebounded, ricocheting across the room until finally hitting the ninja in the back of the head! She gave a cry of pain and dropped to her knees. Her eyes glazed over and she gave a weak smile, 'Leon' she muttered before dropping dead, 'Ahh!' Tyra screamed, as he had never seen someone die before. Goofy patted the boy on the back trying to comfort him. Donald was consoling a teary eyed Aerieth and Sora who had seen too much death that day rushed from the house and out into the streets towards Ansem's mansion. As he ran from his friends Sora made up his mind, he would get into Ansem's house alone and free Kairi before anyone else died! Reaching the part of town where Ansem lived Sora noticed that the place was heavily guarded, so he made to summon his Keyblade. Suddenly he saw a vision in front of him, all f his Keyblades hovered in the air above him. They quickly moved in together and formed a single dark purple spindly, gothic looking Keyblade; this is what appeared in his hands, Its name is Death tears... That voice was back! That couldn't be good, Formed from the tears shed for all people and races that have been murdered by those that are void of Heart and Soul- Heartless and the Nephilim... Sora gripped it tight and he felt immense power surge through his body, Use it not only as a weapon but use it as a reminder, for as this Keyblade grows stronger and sharper the more people have lost their lives to those ancient evils. And remember this, beware of the deceiver... 


	14. Glimpsing the True Light

Kairi sat alone in the large tower room that she had been held captive in for the past month or so. She was not the simple fun loving girl from before, no, she was more serious. The attacks and the deaths of all she held near and dear to her had darkened her mind and soul. She was more aware of what was going on around her, more suspicious too. She gave a sigh of deep depression and wished that those foul creatures would come and end her life already. It had been too long- Sora was never coming back. He would never save her. She laughed, why had she fooled herself for so long? He had never cared for her he was like every other teenage boy she had ever met. Never interested in her the person always interested in her the body. She whipped a tear from her eye and hugged her legs tightly. Why did this happen to her? She thought, First memories of a life she could not remember, and then she had lost her heart. Finally regaining it she had lost Riku and Sora. Sora returned to her but by her reckoning did not care for her anymore and to top it off she was tortured by being locked in this dank dungeon/tower. Suddenly she heard a key turning in the lock of the door and she braced herself for yet another beating by one of the monsters that roamed this mansion. The Door creaked open slowly and she gasped, standing dead centre in the doorway was Sora, his Keyblade Oathkeeper in his hands he looked battered and bruised but still alive and full of vengeful energy, 'Sora!' She jumped up and hugged him tight, sobbing into his shoulder, 'Hello Kairi' Sora smiled and quickly dabbed his own eyes...  
  
Tyra dreamed. Lost in Darkness. Drifting away from the light. Shimmering white letters appeared in front of him in a foreign tongue, yet he could read it as clear as day: "Brace yourself my son, for what you are about to see will change your life and ceil your fate" it read, "Do you wish to turn back?" Tyra thought until he replied, 'No' "Then I will show you where you came from" The Darkness disappeared and Tyra found himself on his island, "Three hundred years ago, the past" The writing stated. Tyra was hovering above the ground he watched as a storm blustered away over the island. It seemed so familiar. Then he cried out in alarm as another version of himself clambered out of a boat and onto the island. This couldn't be right; it was three hundred years ago! He watched as he talked his last words to Rhina and the where transported from their world. He followed Rhina down a dark tunnel and watched as he was born to a young woman on another island very much like his own, 'I will name him Sora' the woman said. Darkness again. "Shut your eyes" the writing said, "For you are about to witness the glory, the light of your Lord, your father... Brightness and then a sweet yet strong voice, 'It is I!' 


	15. Tyra, Transformed

Aerith shaking him from his bed waked Tyra. He had experienced immense power just a few moments earlier and he finally knew who he was, 'Tyra! Wake up! We need you!' Aerith screamed at the boy, 'The Nephilim, they've surrounded us! We need a Keyblade master to save us!' Tyra scrambled out of bed and summoned Saviour to his hands, 'Lets go' he said. Aerith was right, they where surrounded. Meeting up with Riku and Mickey he a Aerith made their way outside and into the shadowy onslaught ahead of them. The Nephilim seemed enraged as if something had been stolen from them and these people were to blame, 'Stay back!' Tyra announced to his new friends,' I'll take care of these' He ran into the crowd and was immediately engulfed by shadows, 'Tyra!' Aerith cried in alarm and went to move forward when Riku stopped her, 'Stay Aerith! If he truly is an unknown he will be fine. Think of this as a test' Mickey disagreed, 'Riku you're insane! Those things will slaughter him! I have never seen Nephilim that enraged, but why?' 'Sora must've found Kairi' Riku grinned and held Mickey back as well. He turned and listened as the monsters made grisly munching and chewing noises as if eating Tyra. Suddenly they began to whimper and a beam of pure white light shot out from under them. Tyra rose glowing bright, his eyes ablaze with fire. As he walked back to his friends the creatures exploded into dust as soon as they touched him, 'Woa!' Aerith cried. Finally reaching them Tyra muttered something in a strange language,  
  
'Shekarubah ka bouch ba, ba, ba!'  
  
'What?' Riku asked. The light left Tyra and he returned to his normal self, 'Now that; was cool! I can't even see it and I can tell he just wasted those things!' Riku said in amazement, 'What just happened?' Tyra asked drained, 'You just saved our buts that what happened!' Aerith said, 'Oh'  
  
Sora and Kairi snuck down the long hall looking for a safe way of escaping the Nephilim' s strong hold. Although Ansem's mansion had been abandoned for three years it seemed very high tech and the two were forced to duck under lasers and hide from cameras until finally they arrived at the top of a huge stairwell and looked down upon a group of Nephilim holding a conversation, 'Where are they?' one asked the other, 'Yicemk will not be happy if he discovers the princess has escaped, let alone that the Sora boy is with her!' 'Where is our lord anyway?' 'Out. Gaining information about our enemies- The Unknowns!' The first one began to sniff the air, 'Do you smell anything?' it asked, 'No, why?' 'I think I can smell good' 'Good?' 'They're here! Look!' it pointed at the two it had just spotted, 'Get them!' it roared and the two Nephilim attacked. Sora ran forward and killed the first in a single swipe, 'Your busted!' the other cried as it ran towards Kairi, 'Sora, help!' Kairi screamed as the monster of her nightmares jumped for her throat. Sora turned to see the Nephilim attack and realised he could not prevent it, 'Kairi, No!' She held up her hands in defence and the thing exploded as it hit what was in her hands, a Keyblade! 'A Keyblade?' Kairi asked herself. It was white and extremely thin but seemed to be full of immense power, 'How did this happen?' she asked Sora as he helped her up, 'Never mind right now! We have to get out of this place!' 


	16. The Prophecy revealed

The Champions have been chosen. Destinies set, their fates intertwined the four heroes will soon face off against the ultimate evil, all but one oblivious to the true darkness they are about to attack, all except one. One. One... 


	17. YOU?

'Gee Donal' I wonder where Sora might've gotten to?' Goofy exclaimed as he and the waddling Duck made their way through the rubble of the third district in search of their friend who had run off the night before,

'I'm not sure but he probably went to get Kairi!' Donald told him,

'But, wouldn' he uh... bring us along?'

'I'm not so sure anymore...' Donald muttered.

And it was true. Ever since they had saved Sora in Hollow Bastion he had seemed oddly distant from them. Donald felt as if he and Goofy were to Sora, mindless bodies that would follow and protect him for all eternity. Well he had news for him! As soon as they had found Sora, saved him from whatever mess he was in and bought him back to the hideout, Donald would prove to Sora that they weren't his personal guardian angels!

Trooping down a dark alley they conversed a little more,

'So uh... what d'ya think's gunna happen with the king if he isn't an Unknown?' Goofy asked,

'Hmmm... It sounds difficult. Because if he wasn't an Unknown that would make him...THE DECIEVER!? No I'm sure Tyra must be it; the King wouldn't do that to us would he? And how would that benefit him?'

'I wouldn' be so sure Donald! The King seems a li'le different from what he was before any of this ever happened...'

He was cut off by some noises from around the corner. The poked their heads around to see and hooded figure surrounded by Nephilim, they seemed to be taking orders from the man,

'We will do so oh great and almighty Yicemk!' a Nephilim said bowing,

'Good, now go! Kill the Unknowns, but remember, the blonde boy is mine- bring him to me alive!'

'Tyra!' Goofy hissed in alarm.

The figure paused for a moment as if listening or sniffing,

'We have company!' he said in a deep evil voice,

'We know you two are there, no point in hiding!'

Donald and Goofy exploded from around the corner in a charge at the Nephilim with their weapons to the ready,

'YAA!'

'Oh stop it!' the figure raised and hand and Donald and Goofy bounced back,

'Well, well, well. Who have we got here? The Wizard Donald and the Bumbling knight Goofy...kill them! They are not important to my plans' he turned to leave when Donald challenged him,

'Who are you anyway? And how do you know our names?'

'Oh but Donald...' the figure said reaching for his hood,' Don't you recognise me?' he began to lower it and Donald confronted with a horned black, evil eyed entity. The face began to change and morph into someone that the two did recognise. They gasped,

'YOU?'


	18. The Deciever

Sora and Kairi were running from Ansem's house down a side street in the third district. As soon as they where far enough away Kairi stopped Sora and shoved him against the wall,

'Kairi?' but he was stopped as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and her soft spongy lips parted as his tongue reached into her mouth. Kairi began to rub his shoulders and the two where bought even closer. Finally their lips parted and Kairi smiled,

'I missed you Sora' she said,

'I missed you to...' A yodelling scream pierced the silence,

'I know that scream!' Sora gasped,' GOOFY!'

They turned and ran towards the sound...

'Come on' Riku exclaimed,' we have to find Sora and others and get out of here, it's too dangerous' he drew his sword and hacked down a stray Nephilim,

'Aerith, go start the Gummi ship up, we'll meet you here in an hour, Tyra; you're coming with me!'

_Tyra my son,_

_Do not fear death. Welcome it, for it is a part of you and is a piece on its own in your jigsaw of destiny. To win this battle against evil you will need to pay a price. A price is always needed to save those that you love friends and family. And so, what I am saying is this: Let the Nephilim catch you. Don't worry, they can't hurt you- yet. Trust me and do what I say, everything will turn out fine..._

'Where is that stupid kid?' Riku growled as he felt around the alley for Tyra,

'I told him to stay with me!'

'WAHHH!' a voice echoed across the district,

'Donald?'

Riku turned and ran towards the wailing duck...

Sora and Kairi skidded to a halt behind two beaten and bruised friends. Donald and Goofy lay at their feet, blood dripping from their wounds. A short figure stood ahead of them in the shadows holding some kind of sword,

'Betrayed...' Donald managed to whisper painfully.

Sora glared into the shadows as the enemy stepped into plain view. He held of black Keyblade and had round ears,

'King Mickey?' Kairi gasped unable to move,' Sora, what is going on around here?'

'He's the Deceiver!' Sora muttered,

'That's right Sora! I have been the deceiver for a long time. I was controlling the mortal, Ansem- Your adventure three years ago? A cover-up for my true plan, I was hoping it would get rid of you, but you proved to be hardier than I first thought. I locked Riku in Kingdom Hearts thinking the darkness would devour him, again I was foiled. Growing desperate I decided to release my minions the Nephilim- A wise decision it proves, because it activated your little friend Tyra- The Key to unlocking the pure darkness in Runeshine, And now it seems, I have him!' Mickey roared as his Nephilim tugged Tyra forward,

'No!' Sora cried,

'Who's that?' Kairi asked,

'And of course there is the dear Kairi' The Nephilim grabbed her and tugged her way from Sora,

'Kairi!' Sora moved forward but was blocked off,

'The seventh princess of Heart- The only one who can reveal to me the KEYHOLE ULTIMA! Now if you excuse us we will be going'

They exploded into black mist and disappeared,

'Sora! What's happening?' Riku yelled as he ran up to him,

'Its Mickey, Mickey's the deceiver- he has Kairi and Tyra!' Sora grumbled and walked off...


	19. A Hidden Home

'Hurry up you guys!' Riku yelled to Sora, Donald Goofy and Aerith,

'If we want to beat Mickey to Runeshine we have to be fast!'

'How are we going to get find this place anyway Riku?' Sora asked and hopped into the Gummy ship with Riku,

'Don't worry Sora! My eyes have seen it! And besides I just installed a Navigation Gummi block earlier this morning'

'Well if your sure you know what your doing...'

'Sora, Trust me'

When all where onboard the ship doors slid shut and the rocket was lifted of the ground and thrust into space.

'King Mickey, why are you doing this?' Kairi cried from the corner of the ship she and Tyra where tied up in,

'My name is not Mickey you silly girl! I am Lord Yicemk! The embodiment of all evil! Controller of the Nephilim- Fallen angels!'

'But why do you lust for so much darkness?' Tyra questioned,

'Why not? Darkness is the root of power, if there is a way to channel that power than it belongs to me! Keyhole Ultima is my destiny!'

'What is this Keyhole Ultima?' Kairi asked,

'You should know Kairi, It is in the centre of Runeshine- Your home'

'What?' Kairi gasped,

'Yes, it is interesting that you, the seventh princess of Heart should be native to the planet that is the most dangerous to you. Your grandmother knew of its dreadful secret she tried to destroy it before she died... in suspicious circumstances I might add. There is of course one thing that still eludes us all how did you end up on that island? Maybe it will be revealed to me when the time comes for the opening'


	20. Doorway to the Depths

I do not Own Kingdom Hearts so I have no problem with Square Enix and Disney stealing my ideas and using them for a Game at all! (Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge!)

Runeshine was a polluted wasteland. Once long ago it may have been beautiful, but being the centre of all nephilim activity in was now just a dirty ruined world.

The gummy ship landed just before midnight that night and Sora and the gang where quickly getting ready to chase after that backstabbing rodent.

'So uh... where do we go?' Aerith asked,

'You should know by now!' Sora exclaimed,' bad guys always gather underground- somewhere close to the planets core!'

'Well where's this underground tunnel then?' she asked,

'This way' said Riku pointing north,

'How do you know?' Aerith asked,

'Excuse me, but who has the magical eyes around here?'

They followed Riku to a huge pit in the ground. Hot red heat exploded out of it, blowing their hair into their eyes. A long set of spiralling stairs went down deep into the pit. Sora looking down gasped and ran to something. Picking it up he showed it to the others,

'Its Kari's lucky charm! She's been here!'

In the depths of the tunnel they had reached a dead end. A smooth wall of impassable rock blocked King Mickey's route,

'WHAT....NOW...MASTER?' a Nephilim asked,

'This is when you- Kairi serve your purpose!' Mickey cackled,' summon your key'

Kairi's Keyblade appeared in her hands and seemed to be drawn towards the wall. A beam of light shot out the end and a swirling portal emerged out of nowhere,

'Excellent!' Mickey chuckled evilly...

'What is this place?' Aerith asked looking at the walls. The remains of tortured souls where fossilized in the wall,

'This my friend is the tunnel of the true dark!' Riku exclaimed and drew his weapon,' Be on your guard Sora'

The continued walking for what seemed to be ages until finally they reached a mystical portal in the wall,

'What is it?' Sora asked,

'The doorway to the Depths' Riku commented,

'The depths of what?

'You don't wanna know'...

A short one, I know. But I've only got a few more chapters to go and I wanna save as much ideas as I can for the climax. Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them!


	21. The Keyhole Ultima

It was dark. So very dark, and yet Kairi seemed to see everything in clear daylight: The cliff leading over the lake of fire, the platform in the centre and that huge wooden Cross standing upright like some kind of sacrificial altar.

Mickey and his Nephilim dragged her and Tyra across the bridge. Looking down Kairi gasped as hundreds of burning people held out their hands in disappear as they bobbed up and down in the flames,

'Who are they?' She whimpered,

'They are those who pay for their crimes' Tyra answered her,

'What?'

Tyra had changed since they had arrived on this foreboding planet. From the little time she had spent with him on the ship he had seemed to be a bright happy youth- or as happy as you could be in times such as these. But now, he seemed silenter, morbid even! She couldn't help but wonder whether there was something she didn't know about this boy...

'Watch the girl!' Mickey said to one of his minions,

'You,' he pointed the other,' bring the boy to me!'

Tyra was grabbed and shoved forth to the king who tied him upright to the cross,

'What are you doing?' Kairi squealed,' leave him alone!' she ran forward and received a horrible slap in the face from the evil man,

'Hey! Leave her alone!' came a voice from the other side of the bridge. Looking over Mickey spied Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Aerith standing there,

'Ah, the keyblade masters have come to save their friends have they?' Mickey laughed,' your too late Sora! My plan is almost complete! Block them' he ordered his Nephili. Turning back to Tyra he began to chant quickly under his breath,

'Tyra! I'm coming!' Sora roared and started to fight his way towards him,

'Don't bother my friend' Tyra smiled at him,' this is meant to happen. My father has told me so'

'Your Father?' Goofy asked,

'You can't help him Sora!' Mickey roared,' His pride stops you! Apparently you aren't good enough to save him. Besides it's too late now!'

Suddenly Tyra cried out in pain as two sharp spikes shot out of the cross and pierced his wrists and feet,

'TYRA!'

Tyra looked up and smiled. A dark black liquid began to rise up from the cross and started to cover his bloodied and bruised body. Tyra by now was obviously in great pain. He cried and screamed for help but Kairi was too stunned to do anything and the Nephili where making it hard for the others to even cross the bridge.

As the liquid reached Tyra's head and began to cover his face he gave a gasp of pure pain and terror. Sparks flew and he morphed into what Riku and Aerith had seen him as earlier,

'_Eli Eli lama Sabachtani?_' he screamed.

There was a blast of cold air and the Nephilim turned to watch,

Riku listened to him glumly and translated it for the others,

'My God, my God, why have you rejected me?'

'YES! The Keyhole Ultima!' Mickey roared in pleasure. A huge Keyhole appeared in the swirling winds in front of him as Tyra choked on the crimson bubbles of his vital fluids,

'You need a key for that!' Sora laughed triumphantly,' a key that unlocks doors, not what you have!' He smiled,

Mickey grinned back,

'Ah my dear boy, HE is the Key!'

There was an explosion of red hot light as the Keyhole unlocked and then; Darkness...


	22. Light Coming?

Sora was chucked back against the wall by an incredible force. Feeling it bubble up through his throat Sora spat blood mixed with bile onto the ground. He couldn't see, it was to dark! Then he realised his eyes where shut. Opening them he saw in the gloom A laughing Mickey, Arms raised and coils of black smoke emitted from the Keyhole,

'THE POWER!' Mickey roared and suddenly he began to change. He grew taller and more muscular, demonic looking horns grew from his head his eyes glowed with the intensity of fire,

'...No!' Sora moaned and his Keyblade suddenly appeared in his hands. It grew in size and the edges became hard and jagged. "As this keyblade grows stronger and sharper, the more people loose their hearts to thee darkness"...

Taking aim he chucked it at the monster in front of him. Without even looking Mickey held his hand up and caught it,

'Stupid mortal!' he roared,

'Mortal?' Sora wondered what he meant by that.

Mickey turned and stomped towards him and the others who Sora had discovered where also injured and bruised against the wall,

'I'm gunna enjoy this!' he said and disappeared,

'Where'd he go?' Aerith asked,

'I haven't gone anywhere!' a voice said.

Aerith froze suddenly as if something was gripping her throat. Her neck broke and she rolled on the ground dead,

'NO!' Kairi screamed and ran to her dead friend. She felt a blow on her side and she was sent sprawling over the cliffs and down into the fires below,

'KAIRI!' Sora and Riku roared together,

'Ahh! I'm Okay!' she said as her fingers struggled to hold onto the edge,

'Where is he?' Sora asked in a defensive stature,

'I know' Riku replied and removed his blindfold,

'Ahh!' he reared back in pain as the darkness in the room burnt away at his already dead eyes. Blinking once or twice he waited and then leapt at something. He held onto nothing, punching at midair, he had found the beast!

Mickey gave a horrible noise and chucked Riku off, landing him against the Cross that Tyra's mutilated corpse was pinned to,

'...Kairi...' he moaned before collapsing in either a faint or death.

Sora screamed in anguish and ran at where he thought Mickey was. Something grabbed his arm and shook him,

'AHH!' he shrieked as the bones in his arm where crushed. Mickey chucked him to. Or at least he chucked most of him. Sora's left arm had been torn clean from his socket! Blood spurted from the lump that had once been apart of him. Sora crawled away from this monster and grabbed his Keyblade which was lying on the ground. Mickey, who was now visible again Charged at Sora. Using all his might Sora struck him with the Keyblade. It shattered into pieces and Mickey kept coming. He began to punch him in the stomach repeatedly,

'Damn you!' Sora moaned and he to collapsed...

_Sora, do not be afraid, for the light has come..._


	23. The Final Message

_Tyra Awaken!_

Eyes open the boy unhinged him from the cross and stepped down. His eyes glowed a passionate red and hot sparks spat off his body. Where he walked flowers grew. A bright light shone from his heart causing even the darkest shadows to cower in shame,

'What!' Mickey cried in confusion when he saw him coming towards him,

'But...but this cannot be!'

Tyra grew closer to the monster who began to burn and smoke,

'You...you can't defeat me! I am the Darkness!'

'I can, and I will' Tyra said his Keyblade appeared in his hand. It shone with all the colours of the rainbow and thousands of others beside, its name was Heavenblade.

He lifted the weapon above his head and struck the ground in front of him. A crack in the ground began to grow larger until it swallowed Mickey up into the fiery Abyss below.

'Help!' Kairi cried dangling from the cliff face,' what's going on up there?'

Tyra reached down with his golden hand and tugged her back up,

'Tyra?' she asked when she saw his smiling face. Then she saw Sora and Riku lying passed out, she gasped when she saw Sora was bleeding to death,

'Help them!' she ordered Tyra.

He smiled and stepped over to Sora. Picking up his arm he held it against the limb and muttered something in his strange language. There was a crack and Sora was two armed again,

'What about Riku?'

Tyra listened to her and walked over to the blind battered teen. He reached down for a pulse. After a few seconds he stood up again,

'He's dead.' Tyra said,

'What? NO!' Kairi began to weep,

'Do not worry Kairi. You will see him again' Tyra smiled and then he vanished,

'Kairi! What happened?' someone yelled from behind her. She turned, Donald and Goofy where awakening and wondering where Mickey was,

'Don't worry you two, it's over' she said,' Now help me get the others; let's get out of this place...

_One Week Later:_

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi stood in front of their graves. Riku and Aerith had been buried and a monument was created for Tyra. Sora wiped a tear from his eye and hugged Kairi. Looking down at Riku's grave he nodded,

'Goodbye my friend, Goodbye. No more darkness where you are now'

Everyone had left now and only Sora and Kairi remained. The sky was a bright blue when the clouds arrived. They made a thick blanket everywhere except above Tyra's grave. Suddenly his statue seemed more life like. Then, it moved,

'Tyra!' Sora laughed,

'Hello Sora' Tyra smiled warmly at him,

'What happened back at Runeshine?' Sora asked,

'Lets just say, that my father took care of things' Tyra said mischievously,

'Who is he?' Kairi asked,

'He is; who he is. But I have not come away from my home to talk to you about Runeshine. I come to ask a favour'

'Anything! You saved my arm remember!' Sora said,

'The Favour is this: Remember me you guys, keep me in your hearts and I will see you sooner than you think. As long as I dwell inside the hearts of You Sora, and Kairi and the others than all will turn out for good. Remember me Sora, for there will be a time, quite soon, when I will need your help again against the darkness, and believe me, you'll need to be ready for it. Will you do this for me?'

Sora looked at Kairi and hugged her tight,

'Of course we will'

'Thank you, friend. I must go now'

'Say hi to Riku and Aerith for us!' Sora yelled at Tyra as a cloud engulfed the boy,

'I will' he replied and was gone.

Sora looked at Kairi,

'I love you' he said,

'I love you too. Now come on, lets go'

The two turned and slowly walked off into the distance laughing at the memories they kept of Riku and Aerith.

Their friends may be dead, Sora thought, but the will always live on. Live on in their Hearts...

THE END

_Thanks guys for all the reviews. Especially Riku-of-darkness- thanks for all the help and suggestions. I really enjoyed writing this. If this has left some unanswered questions, don't worry, Sora and the gang might return for the sequel later on this year. In the meantime if you want to have a read on what I've tried to parallel this story, then you can find it in the best book ever written: The Bible- look in the New Testament in the book of Luke._


	24. Dictionary

Nephilim: Demon-human cross breed

Nephili: More than one Nephilim

Apollyon: Archduke of Demons


End file.
